Some Game
by KingofCrossovers
Summary: Yugi and Co. are tricked into going to InuYasha's world, and then both of them must fight to save two worlds (I proofread! And I spellcheck!!)
1. A Time Wizard Beats Four Aces

Whassup, people? I would have updated my YYH/RK fic and would have started this one earlier by now, but there were some problems with my computer. As always, if you find any glaring errors (spelling, grammatical, or otherwise), then feel free, no, ENCOURAGED to point them out in your review. Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Some other people probably have various rights concerning these mangas/animes/marketing icons, but alas, I am not among those very rich bastards. I'll probably put up another chapter of this up tomorrow, and one of my other fic the day after that (maybe). Also, don't expect another disclaimer for quite some time (i.e. never). By the way, the ' you may see throughout this story are actually quotation marks or apostrophes, but I have absolutely no idea why they are being uploaded like this. On with the story!  
  
Some Game  
  
Chapter One: A Time Wizard Beats Four Aces (or is that a Smith & Wesson?)  
  
Dear Yugi, If you truly wish to be the King of Games and to unlock much more of your Yami's past, you will go to Kaiba Corp. and give the attached package to Seto Kaiba, then wait one day. Kaiba will 'request' to speak with you privately. You will be allowed to bring with you one friend, and both of you MUST bring your best Duel Monsters deck. If Kaiba sees this letter, or if you read his, you will forfeit all you had hoped to gain, permanently.  
  
Someone You Will Never Know  
  
"That is what the letter says, Yugi. The tactician in me knows that this is a trap, but the gambler knows that we can succeed, should we choose to accept these terms. I have no idea what may face, but that has never stopped us before." Yami said, translating the letter in hieroglyphic Egyptian that they had found upon Yugi's awakening and giving his counsel at the same time.  
"Alright, let's go." Yugi agreed, as he dressed and prepared to leave for the headquarters of the most powerful company in all Japan.  
  
"Alright Yugi, what is so important? I have a company to run, or did you not know that?" Kaiba asked, gruff and impatient as always, even though all he had actually planned for the day was testing out a new Duel Ark prototype, which would only take an hour or two.  
"Someone gave me this letter and told me to give it to you; they said it was really important. I don't know why they wouldn't give it to you themselves though, but I think it must be pretty big." Yugi answered, and Kaiba immediately opened it with a letter knife and out came both a strange looking key and what looked like blue-prints along with a note. Upholding his end of the bargain, Yugi refused to look any harder then the small glance that he had already taken.  
"Yugi, get out now, or I will strangle you with your own intestines and make you eat them at the same time." Kaiba threatened, with the same level tone of voice that meant that he really would do it if he was not obeyed. Yugi quickly hurried out, sweating slightly.  
*Well at least, that part is done. Let's just hope that the rest of the letter was right as well.* Thought Yugi, and Yami couldn't agree more.  
  
*Hmmmmm, this can't be possible. Heh, no, wait. Maybe. Damn! I don't believe this. This can't be right! How could it be possible? Let alone feasible?! If this was true, it would rewrite science as we know it! But. . . wait. This. Yes! My God! It is possible! If it really is this simple, I could do it in my sleep!* Kaiba thought to himself as he looked over everything. He spent the entire day working, and not even Mokuba was allowed in to see him.  
  
"Yugi, get yourself and that whiner of a duelist you call a friend over here! I have something you will want to see very badly." Kaiba told Yugi over the phone the next morning. Yugi was already dressed in his dominatrix-slave best, and his deck was at the ready by the time he called Joey over and told him to get ready to go. They were at Kaiba Corp. by nine O'clock.  
  
"Okay Kaiba, wad' a ya want? an' if it's to duel Yugi again, we're ouda here! Ya hear me?" Joey Wheeler called when the got to Seto's office.  
"Don't you worry about that, Wheeler. I have something significantly more important then that. Right now, just have your Time Wizard card ready, we'll need it in a moment." Answered Kaiba, still miffed that he had to use Wheeler's Time Wizard instead of one that he had owned, but even he was not about to ignore the warnings that the note had prophesied, especially considering that it had alluded to things that only he himself had known.  
"Wha? My Time Wizard? Wad a ya need mine for? Don't you have several bazillion copies of every card in existence already?" Joey asked, confused. The look Kaiba gave him was so plain that not even he could ignore it. If Kaiba wanted to use his Time Wizard, Kaiba was going to use his Time Wizard.  
"Just follow me, and be quiet." Kaiba simply said. Yugi and Joey obeyed. They were taken to a large room, with only an extremely large machine in it. Yugi and Joey couldn't help but wonder at the size of it, and even Kaiba was still surprised that he had built the entire contraption with his own bare hands in only 24 hours, though he refused to let the other two realize it.  
"This is the pride and joy of Kaiba Corp. It is the only one of its kind currently in existence. The only things it needs now to function is Wheeler's Time Wizard that we can install later, and a crew trained to operate it. You two are to be that crew. This is going to be done entirely in secret. No one else will know about it. Not Tristan, not Serenity, not Yugi's grandfather, and not even my brother. I will train you myself, and if you are not capable of piloting this machine then we will all die a very painful death. My suggestion is to get very, very good, and quickly. When we come back, not only will we be the three richest people in the world, not only will we be the most powerful in the world, but we will also be the luckiest in the world. This, my colleagues, is the first time machine ever built by man." All three of them were ready to go at sundown. Kaiba had already had his secretary explain to Yugi's and Joey's friends and family that they were going on a trip. When they were preparing to go, Joey slid his Time Wizard card into the special slot Kaiba had told him to, and after a few minutes, they had already made history.  
  
*****************  
"Damn it, this is the last thing I need to deal with now. Damn the Pharaoh! Damn the High Priest! And damn the Grand General! They must not be allowed to survive!"  
  
Oh, great. Another Voice in the Dark. Is there some sort of University for these guys? Anyway, we get to meet InuYasha and co. in the next chapter, along with a fight to remember! See ya next time! 


	2. Is that a Sword in Your Kimono or are Yo...

Happy for you! Me update new story. Read story now! (by the way, if anyone has any ideas as to how I can fix this problem with the quotation marks and apostrophes, I would be MOST appreciative)  
  
Chapter 2: Is That a Sword in Your Kimono or are You just Happy to See Me? (actually. . . it is a sword!)  
  
"Hm-hm-hm-hm-hum, la-da-tee-dee-da. . . Wha? WHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! MY TAIL!!!!!! IT'S BROKEN!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" This is what you say when you are a young fox demon and have just had a time machine land on your tail.  
"Oh! Shippo! Are you alright? What happened?" Asked a young girl with long black hair and that wore a Japanese school uniform. She had not looked up yet, but when she did, she nearly fainted.  
"Alright, what's the matter now? You guys had better not be in another life or death situation again, 'cause I'm sick of always having to save your butt!" Said a young man, who on further inspection turned out to have dog like ears high up on his head and had what could only be described as claws instead of finger nails. Then he looked up as well. A young man in the uniform of a Buddhist monk and a young woman in a pink and black ninja outfit would have said something as well, but they had already seen what was causing all of the commotion and were just as speechless as everyone else. Except for Shippo who was still screaming about the time machine on his tail, but that was only to be expected.  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Looks like a few of the natives. You two, be friendly. We don't want to scare anyone." Said a voice that was arrogance made sound. As the voice's owner stepped out from the newly appearing door, he tripped on Shippo's foot tall body, since that was where the door opened. Luckily for Shippo though, the force of being stepped on was enough to knock him out from under the machine, though he now had a large bump on the back of his head. The stranger was tall for a Japanese person, almost six and a half feet, and towered over everyone he was near. He also had brown hair and wore a blue cape over his kimono (Kaiba and the others had changed to more appropriate clothing before they had left, but nothing could be done about Yugi's hair). Behind him came another young man with blond hair and was wearing an orange kimono. Lastly, there was a very short person who couldn't have been much more then four feet tall even though he was easily sixteen years old. He had what was probably the most garish hair anyone had ever seen being very spiky and red, then black, then blond as you went towards the head. He was wearing a black kimono and had a strange pyramid pendant on a necklace. InuYasha instantly sensed that this boy was the most powerful and dangerous, but did nothing sense no signs of hostility had been made. He could also smell that they were not from this time period because of the scent of gasoline and a strange antiseptic odor similar to what Kagome typically smelled like. Miroku (the monk) and Sango (the ninja) instantly sensed InuYasha's (he dog- eared demon) tensing up and prepared themselves for battle as well.  
"Who are you, and what do you want? And don't even try to pretend that you're just ordinary travelers 'cause that wouldn't even work Shippo, especially not after what you've done to him." InuYasha demanded.  
"Yeah! Say you're sorry or InuYasha's gonna beat you silly!" said the small demon"  
"Ahhhhhhh! The thing with the tail can talk!! Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!" the blond screamed as he hid behind the short boy with the spiky hair.  
"Hmm, interesting. And what are you anyway? You look human, and yet those ears, and those nails, are far normal." The tall boy said as he examined InuYasha. The short boy remained silent throughout all of this.  
"Stop touching me! I am not some animal that you can just study! Now answer my question, dammit!" InuYasha yelled as he pushed The boy away. Suddenly, everything stopped, except for the three boys.  
"Hey! You three! Over here! Package delivery for mister Mutou, mister Wheeler, and mister Kaiba!" said a strange chipmunk-like voice, as from the TV show. The three instantly turned around and saw three strange green humanoid creatures with leaf-like wings and flower like heads.  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!! MOM WAS RIGHT!!! THE PIXIES ARE GONNA STEAL MY BRAIN FOR STEALING FROM THE COOKIE JAR!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Joey screamed in terror as he cowered behind Yugi again.  
"Yeah, whatever." A 'pixie' said as he pulled out a strange gauntlet out from behind him, along with his compatriots. "Anyway, we've got three magic gauntlets for you people: Kaiba gets blue, Wheeler gets orange, and Mutou gets black. Heh, what da ya know, they match yer clothes, what a coinkidink. Just put them on and throw a card, monsters'll fight, magics and traps'll do whatever the hell they're supposed to do. Real simple like, got it? Oh and ya don't wanna know what'll happen if ya put on somebody else's gauntlet. Seriously, you don't. Package was prepaid, youss guys just sign on the dotted line." The apparent leader pixie said, holding out surprisingly modern looking clipboard. The three, still slightly in shock, did as commanded.  
"Alright, thank you. Please remember The Pixie Delivery Line, 'Service At The Speed Of Time.' The pixie said as it flew off into the forest.  
"That was. . . surreal." Was all Yugi could say as everything went back to normal. The boys put on their gauntlets.  
"Alright you three! Tell us what we want to know, or we'll beat it out of ya!" InuYasha screamed, getting more annoyed by the moment.  
"Heh, I'd like to see you try, doggie. But if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get. Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon, I summon thee!" Kaiba yelled as his favorite monster materialized out of nowhere.  
"Oh, crap." Miroku said, as he looked at the monstrous beast. Shippo could only pee in his pants in agreement.  
  
**********************  
"No, no, no! this is the last thing I need! First the Pharaoh and his comrades come here, then they meet InuYasha, and to top everything off, that bitch sends them those gauntlets of hers! I can only hope that they kill each other before I have to deal with them."  
  
My, my, my. What have we here? Nothing too unexpected, but those things the voice in the dark said do raise some interesting questions, not least of which is who this 'bitch' is. 


	3. One Big Sword, One Bigger Dragon

Hello again! Uber-thanks to HyperShadow100 for helping everybody with the apostrophe glitch, check out the review to learn how. HyperShadow100, I.O.U one favor. On with the story!  
  
Chapter 3: One Big Sword, One Bigger Dragon (now this is a match I wouldn't mind seeing in the World Poker Championship tour)  
  
"Hmph, I've dealt with dragons before, ya know? Tetsusaiga!!!!" (that can't be spelled right, but I have no idea how I should.) Screamed InuYasha, as he unsheathed his sword, which actually turned out to be quite a bit larger then the sheath it came out of. He started hacking at Kaiba's Blue-Eyes, but this little chart/hologram popped up out of Kaiba's gauntlet, and it should explain why he wasn't having any effect on the beast.  
  
************  
  
InuYasha: * Level = 5  
* Speed = 25  
* Attack = 2000  
* Defense = 2050  
* Power = 1800  
* HP = 2500  
  
Dark, Beast-Warrior/Fiend  
  
* Ability: Blades of Blood  
  
Pay health in increments of 100. For every 100 points paid, a targeted monster looses 200 HP.  
  
* Ability: Iron Reaver Soul Stealer  
  
Destroy up to 10 opponent's monsters with a Level of 4 and a Power of 1200 or less.  
  
************  
  
Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon: * Level = 8  
*Speed = 15  
* Attack = 3000  
  
* Defense = 2500  
  
* Power = 2500  
  
* HP = 5000  
  
Light, Dragon (Flying, Ranged Attack 50 ft)  
  
Inherent Effect: An opponent's monster's ability cannot damage this monster unless it has a Power equal to or greater than this monster. Non-Damage abilities still apply.  
  
************  
  
Tetsusaiga  
  
Mystical Equip  
  
Genre: weapon  
  
Type: Sword This equip may only be used by InuYasha. InuYasha gains 9050 Attack, 500 Defense, and 600 Power. All other monsters will have their Attack, Defense, Power, and Speed lowered to 0 and will loose 1000 HP every 10 seconds.  
  
************  
  
InuYasha: Attack = 2950  
Defense = 2550  
Power = 2400  
Speed = N/A  
HP= N/A  
  
Reading the hologram, Kaiba now knew that this "InuYasha" was no problem for his Blue-Eyes to handle even with the massive bonuses bestowed by the Tetsusaiga. "Hah! If this readout is anything to go by, then you, InuYasha, are no match for my dragon! That little nail file won't help you at all! Hahaha!"  
*All this time, I've been pounding at this thing and it hasn't even flinched! Dammit! Even the Tetsusaiga's not working!* InuYasha was getting worried, and he knew that he would have to call for backup if he wanted to finish this dragon and it's summoner off. "Grrrrr, I'll finish you yet, ya little lizard! Dammit people, help me out here! Aren't ya even gonna try to do something?! Miroku! Sango! Come on!"  
"Right, we can't let InuYasha fight this thing alone." Miroku stated. Sango agreed. Suddenly more information appeared on Kaiba's hologram:  
  
************  
  
Miroku: * Level = 4  
* Speed = 20  
* Attack = 1750  
* Defense = 1100  
* Power = 2450  
* HP = 1500  
  
Light, Spellcaster (Human, Ranged Attack 35 ft)  
  
*Ability: Wind Tunnel  
  
Destroy all monsters within range of this attack with a Power equal to or less than this monsters Power. Pay 50 HP for every monster destroyed this way. (Swarms and Hordes are considered as one monster unless stated otherwise)  
  
************  
  
Sango: * Level = 4  
* Speed = 25  
* Attack = 1900  
* Defense = 1600  
* Power = 1200  
* HP = 2200  
  
Earth, Warrior (Human, Ranged Attack 30 ft)  
  
Inherent Ability: This monster is not affected by Poison Gas (Acid still applies) or Fear Type Visages.  
  
Miroku pulled of the rosary beads on his hand out gushed vortex of pure darkness; rocks, bushes, even small trees were being pulled into it by the second, and though Kaiba and the others were well outside the Wind Tunnel's pull, they could still feel the wind whipping at their clothes. Except for Joey who was a bit too close and had wrapped his arms around a large tree for support, comically fighting the force of the vacuum. Kaiba then decided to end it quickly.  
"Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon! Finish these lowlifes who dare to challenge me! WHITE LIGHTNING ATTACK!" Kaiba yelled over the wind. The Dragon obeyed its master and began to finally open its mouth for its signature attack, and then all InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango knew was light, pain, and darkness.  
  
*******************  
  
"Hahahahahahaha! Finally some good news! That's at least one possible thorn removed permanently! Haha! Yes!"  
  
OH MY GODS! What will our "heroes" do now that InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango have been killed by Kaiba's Blue-Eyes? Or have they? (don't answer that) Also, I think I'll probably put up some sort of one-shot thingy explaining how the rules work and what all those readouts on Kaiba's hologram meant, but that will probably be reserved for the weekend. Unless I get really bored. 


	4. A little Misunderstanding

Hidey-ho there, fic readers! Been a little bit since I updated, huh? Well, that's just because I decided to write that rulebook Thursday instead of today, but you should still check it out on my bio page. Also, good news for us anime enthusiasts! First, pojo.com says that the Yuyu Hakusho official card game will be released September 15. Second, the Fox network will be getting Shaman King for its Saturday morning lineup, so I just thought I would spread the word a little. On with the story!  
  
Chapter 4: A Little Misunderstanding (well, maybe not so little, what with getting blasted in the face by a Blue-Eyes, but whatever)  
  
"IIIIIIIINNUUUUUUUYYAAAAAAASSSHHHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" screamed the girl that had been helping Shippo with his wounds as InuYasha got blasted with the dragon's mightiest attack. She immediately ran to the dog-eared demon in the red kimono and held his head in her arms as cried out to the world. Joey, having the mentality of a third grader, was about to taunt Kagome about coodies, but the boy with the Technicolor hair (A/N I must remember that one) merely put his hand on his shoulder and stopped Joey from doing anything stupid.  
"It is alright, girl. Your friends are merely unconscious, but we should see about helping them, 'Dian Keto, the Cure Master!' heal those warriors of their wounds!" he cried, as a large, homely woman spread a whiteness that covered Kaiba's victims in a soothing light. In seconds, InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku were groggily awakening from their sleep.  
Kaiba was not happy with the mercy that his vertically challenged "friend" was showing their attackers. "Yugi, why are you helping our enemies? They attacked us, remember? What is to stop them from trying to kill us again?"  
"Kaiba, what would you have done in their position? You summoned your Blue-Eyes in anger, and they only wanted to know what we were doing here. And after all, we did land on one of their friends. Such hostility was only to be expected. If you had just answered the question, that battle never would have happened. I feel that I must apologize for my compatriot's behavior, we meant you know harm, and I am sorry that you were, little tailed-one, were right were we aiming to land. I was piloting that machine but all I had were coordinates; I could not see where, or on whom, we would be landing. Again, if there is anything we can do to earn your forgiveness, then I humbly ask what that would be." Yugi explained, with all the grace and humility that five-thousand years and an entire lifetime of meeting in the courts of kings and emperors could muster, which was actually quite a bit, all considered. No one in InuYasha's group really knew what to say to all of that, so they just stared at him blankly.  
"You have funny hair, mister. What's your name? And can I play with your hair?" Shippo asked with all the innocence he had.  
"NO! NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! NO ONE TOUCHES MY HAIR UNLESS THEY DESIRE THE MOST PAINFUL DEATH THEY CAN IMAGINE, AFTER THEY HAVE EXPERIENCED AN ETERNITY OF INSANITY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! DO! NOT! TOUCH! THE! HAIR!" Shippo had already started to twirl Yugi's hair, but when Yugi started screaming Shippo did what all small animals/children do when scared out of their wits: piss in their pants. And since his pants were already soggy from when the Blue-Eyes materialized, Yugi ended up with a head sopping in child fox-demon urine. Yugi was not amused, though just about everyone else was.  
"That. Was. Not. Funny." Yugi said, as he pulled out a towel from somewhere in his kimono and wiped himself off. During that time, Joey was being slightly intelligent for once and was telling InuYasha and his group the story as he knew it. There is just something about getting your head urinated on that just facilitates conversation among other people (A/N not that I would know anything about this).  
"Enh, alright I guess I believe you. But if any of you do anything even remotely suspicious, you'll have to answer to me, got it? And I will not go as easily as I did with that dragon thingy, of that I can assure you. But, I suppose for now we could use a few more hands with the demon slaying, so if you're willing to help, I guess I'm ready to except it. Gods help me." InuYasha said, as they got ready for the coming night.  
  
************** "Grrrrrr. This is not turning out as it should. They were supposed to KILL each other! Why have they not killed each other? I guess I'm going to have to take things into my own hands. I hate being an all-powerful evil demon of destruction. I should have been a forest spirit, like my mother wanted me to be."  
  
Whoa, a demon with job issues. . . that's just. . . weird. I mean, that doesn't even make sense. Seriously. Oh well, maybe the next chapter will have some sort of explanation. Maybe. 


	5. Don't Sleep in Dark Spooky Forests!

Sorry. I really don't have a snappy intro today. Oh well. On with the story!  
  
Chapter 5: Don't Sleep in Dark Spooky Forests! (sage advice that is. . . sage advice indeed)  
  
After the rather embarrassing misadventure of the day, day quickly turned to night. And our heroes, not being equipped with night vision goggles, decided to ignore common sense and sleep in the forest. The reason this went against common sense is that InuYasha and his entourage (or is that Kagome and her's?) knew that there was a demon in these woods. They came to this forest in the first place in order to see if said demon had come across any shards of the Shikon (A/N or is it Shikhon or something?) Jewel or knew someone/thing that had. Then the question of who would be taking the watches through the night came up.  
"Not me."  
"Not me."  
"Not me." Said Joey, Shippo, and Kagome, one after another. No one was amused.  
"Grrr, fine. I guess that leaves me to do all the work myself. Again. Ya bunch of ingrates, why do I even bother" InuYasha mumbled those last few sentences under his breath, but everyone still heard him. Then Yugi came up with an idea.  
"Hmm. Why don't we just use our monsters? I think they'll do fine enough. That way we can all get some sleep. Silver Fang! Guard us as we rest!" he yelled summoning the large wolf.  
  
*************  
  
Silver Fang  
  
*Level = 3  
  
*Speed = 25  
  
*Attack =1200  
  
*Defense = 800  
  
*Power = 1000  
  
*HP = 1100  
  
Earth, Beast  
  
Inherent Ability: This monster ignores all Invisibility Spells and Concealment type abilities on any monster other then itself..  
  
"Good idea, Yug. Garoozis! Help out Yugi's Silver Fang on guard duty!  
  
**************  
  
Garoozis  
  
*Level = 5  
  
*Speed = 15  
  
*Attack = 1800  
  
*Defense = 1500  
  
*Power = 1300  
  
*HP = 1750  
  
Earth, Beast-Warrior  
  
Inherent Ability: This monster does not need to charge its attack for a full force blow.  
  
The large lizard-man and the wolf obeyed their orders and without any further instructions, immediately set up a perimeter around the campsite. InuYasha and his group were a little surprised at the obedience of the monsters, but they remembered what Joey had told them about the Duel Monsters, and merely shrugged at the complacency of the canine and the armored reptile. Kaiba did not feel a need to post one of his monsters on guard duty, and though everyone was still slightly put off by his arrogance and barely contained hatred for them, they again remembered Joey's words about Kaiba being "a hard-ass jerk-monkey with an attitude like Genghis Khan, and his body odor to boot." Judging from Kaiba's behavior, they were all inclined to agree.  
"While you kiddies are busy playing with your monster pals, what are we going to do about dinner? I also don't see any sleeping bags or anything. I doubt that backpack of yours could hold enough food for all of us, let alone sleeping mats." Kaiba, always the practical one, said as he pointed out Kagome's backpack. He was in fact, correct about the sleeping mats, but he failed to consider the packing qualities of that most wondrous of foods: Instant Ramen in a Cup (insert image of a shaft of light illuminating a collection of styrofoam cups as an angelic choir sings "Halleluiah, Amen"). Kagome did not have "real" food in her bag, but she did have a pot, a cast iron tripod, and enough Asian noodles to feed an entire continent. Considering that Joey was eating with them now, they ran out of it in mere minutes.  
After everyone was done marveling at Joey's gastronomic capacity, they went to bed, Silver fang and Garoozis still keeping watch (and respectively licking or scratching their crotches). Too bad they never noticed the eyes peering at them just out of the fire's light.  
  
*********************  
  
"Oh, crap. They're in the forest. I just know they're looking for me. Damn Naraku, why do I always let him push me around?"  
  
Okay. . . interesting. So. Mister Voice in the Dark knows Naraku personally. I wonder what that means? 


	6. Darkness's Arrival

Frightening kittens: the new Olympic sport! Ignore that. On with the story!  
  
Chapter 6: Darkness's Arrival (well, the title says it all really)  
  
As our heroes slept peacefully (except for Yugi, who cried softly, Joey, who dreamt of cheeseburgers chasing him through a field of radishes, and Kaiba, who screamed for a Mr. Cuddlewumpus, who was presumably a small plush toy, possibly a bear), their guards (Silver Fang and Garoozis) were quickly dispatched by a pair of small shurikens, and a net that the team had accidentally mistaken as a normal clearing dragged them up into the trees. None of them noticed these events, but InuYasha's snoring was momentarily interrupted.  
  
*************  
  
"Sir, targets acquired. Shall we proceed to Stage Two?"  
"Yes. Do so."  
  
*************  
  
"BLOOOOOOOOOOMPH!!!!"  
"Wha? Wassat? Wasamatter?"  
"Eeek! Miroku!"  
"Sorry Sango! Natural reaction, I swear! Please don't hurt me."  
SMACK!  
"Ow."  
As our heroes were so rudely awakened, the camera turns to see a dazed Joey, an indignant Sango, and Miroku sporting a stylish seething red handprint on his face. Three seconds later, they all noticed two things: They were in a cave, and they were surrounded by miscellaneous demons.  
"Oh, crap." Said Joey. The others were inclined to agree.  
  
**************  
  
"BLEEEEEEEEEEEMPH!!!!!!!!"  
SMACK!  
"AHHHH!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"  
"Sorry, InuYasha. Natural reaction."  
"Kagome, InuYasha, could I direct your attention to a more pressing matter then slapping each other? We have company."  
Just like in the chamber with Joey, Sango, and Miroku, Yugi, InuYasha, and Kagome were in another cave also full of demons.  
"Shit." Said InuYasha. The others were inclined to agree.  
  
**************  
  
"BLAAAAAAAAAAAMPH!!!!"  
"AHHHHHH! MR. CUDDLEWUMPUS! DON'T LEAVE ME, MR. CUDDLEWUMPUS!!"  
"Who's Mr. Cuddlewumpus?"  
POW!  
"You are not worthy of speaking the name Mr. Cuddlewumpus. If you ever mention him again, I will kill you.  
"Okay, but what about those guys? They seem like they want to kill us now, and they don't even know what we're talking about." Asked Shippo, for, just like the other two groups, he and Kaiba were in a cave and surrounded by demons, who as Shippo said, did look they wanted to kill them, and they too were curious about this Mr. Cuddlewumpus.  
  
***************  
  
"Who the hell is Mr. Cuddlewumpus? Whatever. Naraku, This plan of yours had better work, otherwise it's my ass on the line. And if I go down, you will be going with me."  
"Do not worry. You did exactly as I told you."  
  
Whoa. Looks like mister Voice in the Dark has company. Could this be the nefarious, the infamous, the. . . incontinent Naraku? And just what is this plan of his for our heroes? Well, it probably doesn't involve cookies, or at least not the good kind. Though that would be rather funny.  
  
About Mr. Cuddlewumpus: well, do you guys have any better explanation as to why Kaiba is a hard-ass jerk monkey? I just know that there was some child hood trauma in his history, and I know that he and Mokuba were orphans. Besides, I thought it was funny and that is all that matters. 


	7. Light's Answer

Salve mei amicae! (Translation: Suck my *@#$, mother%#*&^@# ! Okay, not really) Anyway, time for a new chapter! You three! Do happy dance now, foo! On with the story!  
  
Chapter 7: Light's Answer (all your base are belong to. . . Zaltark, The Tyrant of Mediocre IRS agents! Bwahahahahahaha! Bow to me, mortals!)  
  
"Ah, man! And just when I was having such a nice dream, too! There was cheeseburgers and lingerie models everwhere! Dat sort a dream does not come to me every night, ya know?! Lets kick some demon ass! Flame Swordsman! Incinerate these smalltime punks, with a little help from Salamandra!" Joey whined, demanding vengeance and satisfaction in his own, unique, way.  
  
*****************  
  
Flame Swordsman  
  
*Level = 5  
  
*Speed = 15  
  
*Attack = 1800  
  
*Defense = 1600  
  
*Power = 1500  
  
*HP = 2000  
  
Fire, Warrior  
  
Ability: Flaming Sword of Battle (Ranged/Explosion, 20 ft)  
  
Instantly destroy any Plant or Insect type monsters of Level 5 or less, regardless of Power, Defense, or current HP. Deductct HP equal to half of this monster's power for any other targeted, non Water attribute or Aqua type monster, who only lose HP equal to a quarter of this monster's current Power.  
  
*************  
  
Salamandra  
  
Mystical Equip  
  
Genre: Power Up  
  
This may only be used by Fire attribute creatures. All Statistics but HP and Power is doubled. Power is increased by 500. HP is decreased by 500.  
  
*****************  
  
Generic Horde of Demons  
  
*Level = 4  
  
*Speed = 20  
  
*Attack = 1500  
  
*Defense = 0  
  
*Power = 0  
  
*HP = 1000  
  
Dark, Fiend/Warrior  
  
Ability: Might of the Cannon Fodder  
  
Pay 500 HP and double this monster's Attack. After this monster uses this ability, this monster is destroyed (if paying the cost would destroy this monster, it cannot use this ability).  
  
As anyone who knows how to play Yugioh can (hopefully) figure out, it was not long before there was a smoking crater right where the Generic Horde had been. In celebration, Joey made the same mistake that Miroku has made many, many times. He suffered dearly for it.  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Ooohhhwww. Damn lady, that is one wicked arm!" Joey exclaimed, now sporting the same stylish handprint that Miroku still had on his cheek.  
"Yes, it is. Next time you try something that, it will not be your check getting hit, and I won't be using my hand either." Sango said.  
"Yesma'am"  
  
****************************  
  
"See Naraku! The General has already defeated some of my best warriors! It's only a matter of time until the Pharaoh and the High Priest defeat more, and the General's the weakest of the three!"  
"No matter. You will defeat them. For your sake."  
  
Whoa, am I sensing some hostility or what? Anyway, next time we'll get to see which of our other teams beats what nasty, new horde, so stick around or there'll be a little "gift" for ya when ya wake up, capisce? 


	8. Good Doggie!

Nanu! Nanu! Eep! Op! Ork! Ah-Ah! Shningle shningle! Ahh! The Pixies! They are eating my brain! Gettem off! Gettem off! Beware the porpoise! The Penguins are your friends! But not the chartreuse ones! On with the story!  
  
Chapter 8: Good Doggie! (sit boy!)  
  
"Hmph. Yugi, you want'em, or should I be their executioner?" asked InuYasha, examining the horde of demons surrounding them.  
"Hmmmmmm. . . Why don't I take the hundred on the right, and you take the hundred on the left?" Yugi answered.  
"Works for me. Tetsusaiga!!" said the demon, as he unsheathed his sword.  
"Dark Magician! I summon thee!" yelled the hair-ed one, making a person that would probably be mistaken as a handsome 20-something man in what looked like a Halloween costume designed by a stoner materialize.  
  
******************  
  
Dark Magician  
  
*Level = 7  
  
*Speed = 25  
  
*Attack = 2500  
  
*Defense = 2100  
  
*Power = 3000  
  
*HP = 4500  
  
Ability: Dark Magic Attack (ranged, 50 ft.)  
  
This Attack is considered to be at 3000 when used against a light Attribute monster. This ability automatically destroys any Warrior type monster of a Level equal to, or lesser than, this monster.  
  
******************  
  
Not-So Generic Horde of Demons  
  
*Level = 5  
  
*Speed = 20  
  
*Attack = 1700  
  
*Defense = 1500  
  
*Power = 1000  
  
*HP = 1500  
  
Dark, Fiend/Warrior  
  
Ability: Swarm of the Sub-Human  
  
Pay 1000 HP. Double this monster's Attack, as well as the Attack of every other monster under your control. This monster is destroyed after it uses this Ability, along with every monster that was strengthened using this ability.  
  
***************  
  
Perfect Tetsusaiga  
  
Mystical Equip  
  
Genre: Weapon  
  
Type: Sword  
  
This weapon has the same effect as "Tetsusaiga." InuYasha gains the Ability: Windscar(?) Slash.  
  
This Ability immediately destroys 1 monster with "horde" in its name, or halves it's HP at user's discretion. Automatically destroy one Level 6 or lower monster, or any monster with a power lower than this monster's.  
  
Need I tell you of the carnage that quickly ensued? The Not-So Generic Horde did not stand any chance.  
  
****************  
"Naraku! The only person who *hasn't* obliterated their opponents has been the High Priest! And even that isn't looking to good for us! It's only a matter of time until they all start looking for us, and then we will be officially screwed! You had better have an idea!"  
"I do."  
  
Well. That was. . . short. Kinda. 


	9. Beware of Monster

Insanity: The Spice of Life (or is that peppermint?) Whatever. On with the story!  
  
Chapter 9: Beware of Monster (ohhhhh. . . isn't he just precious? So cute and cuddly. AHHHH! AHHHHH! MY ARM! IT IS EATING MY FLESH! AHHHH! DEAR GOD GET THE DEMON SPAWN OFF OF MY ARM!!!)  
  
Gazing at the mass of demons surrounding him and Kaiba, Shippo could only think of one word, which he promptly said. "Poopy."  
"Real men say shit, or possibly crap. 'Poopy' is used by kindergarteners. But I agree with your sentiment." Mentioned Kaiba, matter- of-factly.  
"Well, I am only five years old, ya know?"  
"Fair enough. Saggi, The Dark Clown, you are summoned! I also attach this trap to you!"  
  
************************  
  
Saggi, The Dark Clown  
  
*Level = 3  
  
*Speed = 30  
  
*Attack = 600  
  
*Defense = 1500  
  
*Power = 1000  
  
*HP = 1000  
  
Dark, Spellcaster  
  
Ability: Scary Clown of a Million Nightmares  
  
Tribute this monster to decrease a target monster's Attack, Defense, Power, and HP by this monster's respective Stats.  
  
****************  
  
Surprisingly Powerful Horde of Demons  
  
*Level = 7  
  
*Speed = 25  
  
*Attack = 2500  
  
*Defense = 2200  
  
*Power = 2000  
  
*HP = 2500  
  
Dark, Fiend/Warrior  
  
Inherent Effect: Needs Competent Leadership  
  
This monster may only be summoned if there is a "Competent Demon General" under your control. If control of "Competent Demon General" switches to your opponent, so does this monster. Monsters with "Horde" in their name do not need to pay costs in order to activate effects. Also, no allied monster is destroyed by the effect(s) of a Monster with "Horde" in its name, but bonuses only last for 15 seconds and may not be used again for the duration of combat, however long it may be  
  
******************  
  
Competent Demon General  
  
*Level = 4  
  
*Speed = 15  
  
*Attack = 1900  
  
*Defense = 1100  
  
*Power = 1500  
  
*HP = 2000  
  
Inherent Effect: Leadership Capabilities  
  
Increase the HP by 1000 and the Speed by 5 of all monsters with "Horde" in their name that are under your control. If there is another "Competent Demon General" on the field under your opponent's control, then this monster must attack it and may not have any other target until it is destroyed.  
  
"Uhhh. . . Kaiba, you do realize that Mr. scary clown is going to die aren't you?" Asked Shippo, wondering why Kaiba had sent such a weak monster to fight not one, but two, of the strongest monsters he had ever seen.  
"Of course I do, kiddy. Sometimes, sacrifices must be made, and this is one of those times. But no need to be scared, boy, there is a method to my madness."  
"Heh, well that's a lot more than InuYasha can say; all he ever is, is mad."  
The Horde and the General sensed how weak Kaiba's clown was as well, and though they were puzzled, the Demon General ordered them to attack. After Saggi was turned into a fine red mist by the monsters, Kaiba activated his deadliest trap, the one that had defeated Yugi during Duelist Kingdom. "Crush Card Virus, ACTIVATE!"  
  
********************  
  
Crush Card Virus  
  
Responsive Trap  
  
Activate this trap when a Dark Attribute monster with an Attack of 1000 or less is destroyed. Destroy all opposing monsters with an Attack of 1500 or less on the field for the rest of combat, however long it may be.  
  
Witnessing the pain on all of those demons' faces as the deadly virus ripped through them, Shippo was shocked and horrified that Kaiba could be so cruel; even InuYasha was usually more humane than this. "This is horrible. . . How could anyone do this to another living thing? Let alone a human? Seto! This is just. . . unnecessary! Can't you see what's happening to them?"  
"Yes. I do see them. Just know that they would do the exact same thing to us if they ever got such a chance. I have fought people like these before; they may be weak, and stupid, and not deserving of such pain. But they would not think this if our positions were switched. No. They would laugh, and they would have fun. I am giving them the quickest death I can, and that is much more then they would ever give to any of us. You are not a warrior, Shippo. But even this can teach you a lesson about life. For now, you may need friends, but I can assure you that *I* do not. Certainly not now, at least."  
Shippo, being the five year old that he was, most of that just went right over Shippo's head, but after Kaiba was done, they set off to search for the others in the network of caves.  
  
**********************  
  
"Happy, Naraku? That's over three-quarters of my forces dead and gone- no, more like OBLITERATED! Just when is this grand scheme of yours supposed to take care of those annoyances? Well?! When?!"  
"Right about. . . now."  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhh. . ."  
  
Well. That doesn't sound too good for our heroes, whatever it is. Stick around and find out just what new nastiness Naraku and mister Voice in the Dark has planned! 


	10. Naraku's Gambit

Sorry people, my father's been using the computer for a while, that's why I haven't updated in so long, but hey, it was only for the weekend, no harm done, right? On with the story!  
  
Chapter 10: Naraku's Gambit (I was going to say something funny, and it involved a cookie, a puppy, and Godzilla, but I completely forgot what it was. Damn.)  
  
After using biological weapons on the Surprisingly Powerful Horde, Kaiba and Shippo had chosen a completely random tunnel in the hope that they would find their "friends," as Kaiba would say. Luckily for them that narrative causality was, as always, on their side, and because of it, Yugi, Joey, Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, and Kagome had also chosen the same completely random tunnel that, in a completely random way connected with the tunnel that Kaiba and Shippo had randomly chosen. (A/N that is a lot of random happenings, so maybe now you know just how powerful a force narrative causality is). The problem of course, lay in the fact that they were all on opposite sides of the same cavern, and as caverns usually are, they had no idea how close they really were to each other.  
"HELLO! IS ANYBODY IN HERE? IF THERE IS, COULD YOU TELL US WHERE YOU ARE?!" some people are just naturally stupid.  
"Joey!"  
"YEAH! WE ARE OVER HERE!"  
"InuYasha!"  
"WHERE IS "HERE?" I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!"  
"Shippo!"  
Like Joey, InuYasha, and Shippo. As our heroes groped vainly in the dark-  
SMACK!  
"AHHHH! SANGO! I'M SORRY, I CAN'T SEE YOU!"  
"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN FEEL ME EITHER!"  
POW!  
"OKAY! I'LL STOP GROPING!"  
"YOU'D BETTER!"  
"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?! I HAVE TO ANNOUNCE MY EVIL PLAN FOR DESTROYING YOU NOW! IT'S A REALLY GOOD PLAN, TOO!"  
"WHAT WAS THAT?! WHO'S THERE?!"  
"Urrrgh, NARAKU, LIGHTS ON, PLEASE!"  
"NARAKU?! WHERE IS HE?! COME ON! SHOW YOURSELF! COWARD!"  
Suddenly, imagine a split-screen showing the faces of InuYasha, Miroku, Joey, and Shippo as the light gets turned on. Now imagine the pupils getting very, very small. Now imagine the screams of pain and panic (A/N not the ones from that gods-awful "Hercules" Disney movie).  
"AH-AH-AH! MY EYES! THEY ARE BLIND! AHHHHHH!!"  
"MY EYES! MY EYES! THEY BURN IN THEIR SOCKETS! AHHHH!!"  
"GOOD GOD! WHAT INSIDIOUS FIEND COULD DO SUCH A THING?!"  
"I CAN SEE THE INSIDE OF MY SKULL! IT'S KINDA COOL, BUT IN A REALLY PAINFUL WAY!"  
"Idiots. It's called "closing your eyes!" it's actually quite simple, really!" explained Kagome, who, along with Sango and Yugi, had managed to close their eyes just before the explosion of light, thus preventing such pain as her friends were now suffering. After several more minutes of listening to their friends whine, whimper and scream, everyone was finally able to look up at their enemies, one: the ever present Naraku, with a flowing robe made of the pelt of a white baboon, the other: a large brutish figure in a purple robe hemmed with white that left his face covered in shadow and that covered his arms and legs completely.  
"The girl is correct. Not that it will save you, especially not against this!" screamed the robed mystery figure, as more light uncovered a previously hidden shape that was about five stories tall, that he and Naraku had been standing on.  
"Oh, crap." Said Shippo.  
"Now you're learning." Mentioned Kaiba.  
  
***************************  
  
"Well. This is slightly interesting. I certainly my brother doesn't get his ass kicked *too* hard this time. I do hope he'll see the error of his ways, not that a little tough love won't be fun to watch."  
  
Whoa. Another new voice in the dark. Could this be the "bitch" that our original Voice in the Dark complained about way back in chapter 2? Well. . . probably. But you should still keep reading. I command it. AND YOU MUST OBEY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Pretty please? 


	11. Don't Put All Your Hopes in One Huge Mon...

Sorry for the hiatus, people. First days of school and all that; you know how it is, for the full excuse, just read the latest chapter of "Time Warp" and you'll you know the full story. Anyway. . . On with the story!  
  
Chapter 11: Don't Put All Your Hopes in One Huge Monster (even if it is larger than most buildings. . . or ocean liners.)  
  
"BWAAAAAAAARHHHHHH!!!!! ME WANT PUPPY!"  
*Not that puppy crap again. I really don't want to hear it. . .* whined the robed one silently. Everyone else, excluding Naraku, fell down in a typical anime fashion. Naraku, who had, of course, planned for such an occurrence, merely goaded the golden haired, goat-skull-headed, apish bodied aberration.  
"Yes, my pet! They have your puppy! But you must grind their bones into the ground before they will tell you where it is! Be quick!" Naraku ordered, and the beast quickly attempted to obey.  
"Not so fast, ugly! I want ya ta meet my little friend!"  
"And I want ya ta meet my not so little friend. Go, Red-Eyes-Black- Dragon!"  
"Hmph. You think that little monkey thing is gonna be enough to beat me, huh? Punk. I summon all THREE of my Blue-Eyes, and combine them to create the Blue-Eyes-Ultimate-Dragon!"  
"Ha! For once we are in agreement, Kaiba! I, too, fuse my Curse of Dragon and Gaia, the Fierce Knight to create: Gaia, The Dragon Champion!"  
  
********************************  
  
Skull Oozaru  
  
*Level = 15  
  
*Speed = 30  
  
*Attack = 10000  
  
*Defense = 7000  
  
*Power = 8000  
  
*HP = 10000  
  
Dark, Fiend/Beast  
  
Inherent Effect: Really Wants A Puppy  
  
If there are no canine-like monsters on the field this monster loses 500 Attack, Defense, Power, and HP every 60 seconds. If there is a canine-like monster on the field AT ANY TIME, then neither it nor this monster may attack or be attacked.  
  
********************  
  
Red-Eyes-Black-Dragon  
  
*Level = 7  
  
*Speed = 25  
  
*Attack = 2400  
  
*Defense = 2000  
  
*Power = 2000  
  
*HP = 3000  
  
Dark, Dragon (Flying)  
  
Inherent Effect: Photophobia  
  
This monster gains Attack, Defense, Power, and HP equal to half the respective Stats of all Light Attribute monsters on the field.  
  
*********************  
  
Blue-Eyes-Ultimate-Dragon  
  
*Level = 12  
  
*Speed = 20  
  
*Attack = 4500  
  
*Defense = 3800  
  
*Power = 3500  
  
*HP = 7000  
  
Light, Dragon (flying)  
  
Inherent Effect: Hydra-Style  
  
This monster may attack up to three monsters at once. You may not use Neutron Blast Attack if you target multiple monsters.  
  
Ability: Neutron Blast Attack (Range 100 ft., Explosion)  
  
Destroy any one Non-Dark Attribute monster. If you do target a Dark Attribute monster, then all of its base Stats are halved, and this monster is destroyed.  
  
*****************  
  
Gaia, the Dragon Champion  
  
*Level = 7  
  
*Attack = 2600  
  
Defense = 2100  
  
*Power = 2500  
  
*HP = 2100  
  
Wind, Dragon (flying)  
  
Ability: Dragon Joust  
  
Target one non-flying monster. If this monster has ANY Stat great than that monster, destroy that monster.  
  
Ability: Dive Bomb  
  
Target one non-flying monster. If this monster has a power equal to or greater than target monster, decrease all of the target's Stats by 25%. This effect may only be used once on any given monster. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"They still aren't strong enough! That thing is HUGE!" Screamed Kagome, reading Yugi's hologram over his shoulder.  
"Hmmmm. . . not necessarily." He replied as he scrolled down a bit further. Joey and Kaiba followed his lead, and soon they too were grinning. Or at least Joey was; Kaiba just started to laugh malevolently.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Hmm. Looks like they found a secret! This should be fun to watch. Heeheehe."  
  
Oy vey! Well, who knows maybe the next chapter we'll actually learn what has the Domino City Boys all happyed up (and yes, I do know that that is not a word). So stick around, (insert some slightly insulting noun that applies to you). 


	12. Atack of the ARRBEP!

Helloo! Yes, yes, yes. I have returned from the crypt to haunt the world of man, searching, as always, for. . . my. . . something. Damn. I forgot. On with the story!  
  
Chapter 12: Attack of the A.R.R.B.E.P (Archdragon of Really, Really Big Explosions and Pain)  
  
"Wait. . . Why am I laughing? Look at what I'd have to do! That is just humiliating! There is no way on God's green earth that I am performing that dance. Joey! You do it." Ordered Kaiba as he looked at what would have to be done in order for them to carry out their plan.  
"Awwww no I'm not! I think I've worn enough funny costumes to last a life time. I say Yugi does it."  
"Uh, no thank you. Shippo! Come here for a second, please? Do you think you could. . . do us a little favor? We need you to dance something for us. Please?"  
"Hahaha! That costume's funny mister! But no. I don't think so, but I'm pretty sure Kagome would be glad to help out."  
"Hey, yeah! Yuge, Kaiba, think of it! Kagome would look pretty hot in this thing."  
"Let me see that!" yelled InuYasha and Kagome simultaneously. "No! there is absolutely no way she/I is/am going to wear that!" they screamed, looking at the costume in question. The three boys were rather surprised about InuYasha's anger at Shippo's suggestion, but had been quite expecting Kagome's near identical reaction.  
"Ohhhhh, no boys. Chances are that if Kagome doesn't want to wear it, than I don't either, so do not force the issue." Ordered Sango, seeing the looks on everyone's (though mainly Miroku's) faces.  
"Damn. Alright. But I'm not doing it either. Sorry InuYasha, looks like you get stuck with this job."  
"Hangh-hangh!" (Shippo's attempt at doing a Nelson style laugh)  
"Quiet you. All right. Other than wearing the stupid costume what do I have to do?"  
"The instructions are all right here; they seem to be fairly simple, so you shouldn't have too much trouble doing it"  
"Pssst. . . Naraku! Shouldn't they be running and screaming and begging for their lives? The Skull Oozaru seems to be getting pretty impatient." Whispered the figure in the robe to his compatriot.  
"Just be patient. I was hoping they wouldn't do this, if only because it's so annoying, but I suppose some things can't be helped. SKULL OOZARU, ATTACK!"  
"Hold on a minute here, ya jackass, let me finish the frickin' dance first! Step one, two, three, four, dazzle, one! two, jazz hands! three four. Archdragon! Accept our sacrifice! Stick your left hand out and shake it, one, two, three, four. Take our offerings and give us your might! Put your left hand in and spin-like-a-top, one, two, three, four!" Said InuYasha in a monotone voice, performing the dance moves as he talked, all too aware of the absurdity in what he was doing. The fact that he was in a costume that would make the Chiquita Banana Girl have an aneurism from the laughing wasn't helping matters either; the abomination in apparel was made of a garish, frilly, gold and red bikini with a pointed hat draped in purple streamers, and the entire thing was covered with "mystic symbols" embroidered on everything. Seeing this, the figure in the purple robe anime- fell, and Naraku had an uncharacteristically large sweat-drop on the back of his head.  
  
**************************  
  
A.R.R.B.E.P.  
  
*Level = 20  
  
*Speed = 35  
  
*Attack = 15000  
  
*Defense = 15000  
  
*Power = 10000  
  
*HP = 15000  
  
Dragon, Chaos  
  
This monster may only be summoned by tributing three Dragon Type monsters and performing the "Jitterbug of the Archdragon" in front of multiple sentient entities.  
  
Inherent Ability: Natural Disharmony  
  
This monster may use any power-up, regardless of requirements, and does not suffer any penalties, or otherwise adverse effects of any monster, magic, or trap.  
  
"Uhhhh. . . isn't he kind of. . . small? I mean. . . considering all that crud we had to do, I was. . . expecting something. . . maybe, I don't know. . . larger?" pointed out Joey looking at the nearly omnipotent creature in front of him. He probably said this because the "Archdragon" that they had summoned turned out to be not much larger then a Chihuahua.  
"Awwww, he's so cute! Ain't he the cutest thing with a snout? Isn't he?" exclaimed Kagome as she scooped up the poor creature and began hugging it to death. The lizard tried spouting a burst of flame, but Kagome kept it to well constricted so that when it actually fired, it ended up blasting Joey and InuYasha instead.  
"Rarfrarfrarfrarf! Grrrrrr! Grrrrrrrr! Eyungh!" the diminutive critter whined and growled, desperate to get free of Kagome's crushing embrace, but all to no avail.  
"Kagome! Let that poor thing go! It's gotta fry that monkey-freak right now! You can cuddle with it later, dammit!" Yelled InuYasha, shaking off the ash. Sensing an opening, the archdragon managed to squeeze itself out of Kagome's grasp and prepared to do battle with something several million times larger than itself.  
"Well, this should be fun to watch." Said Miroku.  
"Yeah, but InuYasha, first I suggest you get out of that ridiculous costume. You look like a drag queen for crying out loud."  
"Gladly."  
  
*****************************************  
  
"My, my, my, my, my. I do like the looks of this. Maybe, brother, this may teach you the error of you ways. But even if it doesn't, you'll still get a looooooot of pain for joining Naraku."  
  
Haha! In this corner! We have the Skull Oozaru! Weighing in at 1000 tons and over 500 feet tall, this is truly a bruiser for the record books! In the other corner! We have the Archdragon of Really, Really Big Explosions and Pain! Weighing in at just under 5 pounds and a little over two feet long, this, too, is a fighter to remember! Even if just because it looks like a five year old on a tricycle could flatten it into the pavement! Who will win this battle for the ages? 


	13. MONKEY GO BOOM!

Man. . . it's only been a month since I last updated this thing? Sorry everyone, but let's see how well you can juggle school, work, fanfiction, AND Diablo 2. from now on though, I will try to be a bit more. . . punctual as it were, at least in things pertaining to updating. Though I'll still only be able to do about one chapter FOR ONE STORY a week, at least in the foreseeable future. My apologies.  
  
Chapter 13: MONKEY GO BOOM! (monkeymonkeymonkeymonkeymonkeymonkeymonkey!)  
  
As our heroes waited for the fight to commence, the two combatants started to size each other up, which was much easier said than done, considering how the Skull Oozaru could juuuuuust barely make out the little speck that was the ARRBEP, and the ARRBEP had the exact opposite problem because it could crane it's neck only enough to make out its jumbo-sized- order skull-headed monkey of an opponent's kneecap. But that is not to say that they did not try very, very hard.  
"WHOOOO! GO ARRBEP! KICK THAT MONKEY'S ASS! Or. . . flame it, or. . . whatever it is that archdragons do to things that are several hundred times as big as they are. I'll shut up now.  
  
"Good idea, Joey. Good idea."  
  
"Oh come now, Kagome, let the little puppy have its fun. That way, we can have ours at his expense."  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT KAIBA!?" "I think they're called insults. Do they not have them on your home planet of Dweebia?"  
  
"Both of you, be quiet. The battle should start any second now, but if these statistics mean anything, I doubt it will be very long."  
  
Cut to a picture of the ARRBEP pawing the ground and growling, not unlike its size mate, Kuribo. Now cut to a picture of the Oozaru lifting a foot and stomping on the diminutive reptilian terror. Now cut to a picture of all of our heroes collapsing to the ground, as per anime law.  
  
"ME WANT PUPPY NOW!" the beast roared, shaking dust from the roof of the cavern. Due to its simple nature it did not notice that it was slowly floating up into the air until it was too late.  
  
"MONKEY GO BOOM!" yelled the archdragon in a deep and hyper masculine voice that belied its small stature, and that was not unlike Barry White, all things considered. Excepting, of course, the hideous grammar. But as would only be expected: monkey did, in fact, go 'boom'. And it was quite a nice fireball as well, just the right amount of noise, and the candle power was right on the mark to be pretty and bright, but not blindingly so. Rather like a good Fourth of July fireworks display. The crater was also very nice, as was the silhouette left on the far wall that perfectly captured the Oozaru's last nanosecond before it was completely obliterated by the force of the explosion.  
"Uhh, Naraku? Isn't this the time we're supposed to make our cowardly escape, yelling 'You shall not get away with this, you meddling kids! Nor your dog, either!'" asked the figure in the purple robe.  
  
"I don't think that I have ever said that, and I can't imagine why anyone would. But this is the part where I meld into the shadows, and leave you to take care of them." answered Naraku, as he did just that.  
  
"Oh. Crap."  
  
"Now you know how we've felt for the last ten minutes, jerk! I say it's time for a little payback, eh guys?"  
  
"For once, InuYasha, I think that we are in agreement" Kaiba replied, sharing the exact same bloodthirsty grin as InuYasha.  
  
**************************  
  
"Ohh, poor, poor brother dearest. You do, of course, realize that you brought this on yourself?"  
  
Well, I did kinda tell ya that a monkey would go boom, didn't I? so now you can't sue me for giving you false expectations, BOO-YAH! Now if you're the kind of person who likes torturing people, watch out for the next chapter. Seriously, I would not want to be Naraku's lackey at this point. 


	14. Crap Happens

Sorry people, would have updated this yesterday, but Soul Caliber II. . . you know how it is (mmm. . . sweet, sweet Taki. All hail jiggle physics!). on with the story!  
  
Chapter 14: Crap Happens (and then. . . MORE CRAP HAPPENS! HAHAHAHAHA!)  
  
Our "heroes" (for want of a better term) had finally defeated Naraku's and creepy-robed-guy's Giant monkey with the help of the near omnipotent ARRBEP (Archdragon of Really, Really Big Explosions and Pain) and had finally received their long awaited chance for some payback. It would be too much to expect that they would not happily take it.  
"ALL RIGHT MISTER TALKING ROBE! TELL US WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED HERE!"  
  
"InuYasha! Sit boy!"  
  
CRASH  
  
"ow."  
  
"InuYasha, you can't go about just threatening people like that, even if they are creepy demons with the fashion sense of a fanfiction author!"  
  
"WELL THEN HOW DO YOU SUGGEST WE GET SOME ANSWERS, KAGOME!? ASK HIM POLITELY AND BRIBE HIM WITH CHEESE?!"  
  
"Yesyesyesyesthatsoundsgoodtomethemanistalkingsenseletsdowhathesays! please?" begged the mystery demon.  
  
"YOU DON'T GET ANY SAY IN THE MATTER!" yelled InuYasha, Kagome, and Joey at the same time.  
  
The demon whimpered miserably (and rather comically) in response.  
  
"Hmmm. This reminds me of something."  
  
"Yeah, Yuge? What?" asked Joey.  
  
"I remember. . . back when there was a particularly strong willed prisoner of war, or a criminal whose hatred and insanity could not be contained. We had a. . . special task force for dealing with them."  
  
"That helps us. . . how, exactly?"  
  
"It helps us Kaiba, because two of our number have every qualification the members of that task force had. They were young women, few were much older than seventeen. I don't recall them ever leaving without information, or of them getting wrong information."  
  
"What are you suggesting, Yugi Mutou?" asked Kagome, vein popping comically.  
  
"I was just about to ask that same question." Sango said.  
  
"Merely that you take all of your frustration out on this fellow. I'm sure you'll find a way soon enough."  
  
"Well if you know so much about torturing people, WHY DON'T YOU DO IT!?" the two girls screamed simultaneously.  
  
"I assure you, if I could, I would. But sadly, every time I asked someone who might have known. . . the men just shivered uncomfortably, and all that the women said was that I would not like to find out."  
  
"I am not liking where this is going, Yugi." Joey whispered to his friend, nearly poking an eye out in the process.  
  
"Weeeeeelllll, now that I think about it. . ." Kagome trailed off. She then started whispering to Sango, and when Joey and Shippo tried to listen in, they were summarily clobbered on the head. After a few minutes, suddenly, the boys could hear some giggling, and, without saying a word, they picked up the demon and dragged him off behind a corner in the tunnels. When Joey tried following them, he was kicked so hard that he actually made a small impact crater on the opposite wall, which was some fifty yards away. No one tried anything else after that. Especially not after the screaming started.  
  
Now make no mistake, this was not the kind of screaming that you hear when someone stubs their toe on a bed leg in the middle of the night, nor was this the kind of screaming one gets in a really good thrill ride at an amusement park. This was the kind of screaming that just scars all who listen to it for the rest of their life. The sort of screams you hear when your best friend is dragged through the door by some Gestapo-like secret police and you never hear from him again. The only thing worse was the barely audible whimpering that could be heard afterwards. The only thing that was keeping the guys from busting in there and start saving people was because none of the screams or whimpers sounded like they came from either of the girls, though they could hear the occasional grunt of effort just before they heard a wet snapping sound, immediately followed by said screams and whimpers. Then there was silence, and the two girls came back out with a satisfied look on their faces, plus a few oddly colored stains on their clothes, but most importantly, minus one demon. Seeing the looks on the girls faces, the boys knew it would be much safer if they did not ask what had happened OR check and see what was left of the demon.  
  
"It's alright fellas, nobody's hurt."  
  
"Didn't sound that way to me." Said the ever-dense headed Shippo.  
  
Kagome's glare was quite sufficient to silence any further comments of his.  
  
"Okay people, we know how to get out of this place now, and how to avoid any traps, so if you will just follow us. . ." said Sango, with a mischievous glint in her eye that had Miroku disgusted and enamored at the same time. At least until Yugi collapsed onto the ground, panting and wheezing and having already drenched the stone beneath him in sweat.  
  
"Yugi! What's the matter bud? Come on! Talk to me here! Please? Are you alright?"  
  
"Something. . . *wheeze*. . . is coming. Not here. . . *wheeze* . . . but. . . *groan* somewhere. *wheeze* Something. . . big. . . powerful *big wheeze then groan*.  
  
**********************  
  
Somewhere, the Three waited. Mortals were weakening the seals in one of the many temples created to contain them. It would take more than that for them to finally gain their true freedom, but with that one temple's destruction, they could easily influence the destruction of more. And then, they would be free. And they would have vengeance. That thought alone was enough to give the Three patience. Until then, they were content to think about how easy it was to manipulate fate, and what they would do with their freedom. 


	15. Daylight

Yeesh. . . I keep updating later and later, don't I? Not to worry though, I've just been inundated with homework, chores, and to top it all off, writers block. And cake. Lots of cake. But I am finishing it as I type this *snigger*, so you don't need to worry about it anymore. Probably. On with the story!  
  
Chapter 15: Daylight (AHH! MY EYES! BRIGHT ORB IN BLUE THING ABOVE MY HEAD HURT EYES! AHH!)  
  
Shortly after Yugi's fit, he collapsed, unconscious. Joey picked him up, and slung the small figure over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.  
  
"Alright, girls. How do we get out of here?" he asked, the usual joking tone of his voice gone now. If one looked close enough, you might be able to see a small tear collecting in the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Here, guys, follow us." Answered Kagome, also sounding rather sad. She had known that the two boys were pretty close, and she knew that Joey must be feeling. She and Sango led the others up through the passageways and tunnels that had been the robed demon's stronghold, deftly tapping the right stones in the right order, thus turning off all of the various booby- traps that had been installed.  
  
*Just what DID Yugi mean about something big coming? Could it actually make things any worse than they are now? This world already has Naraku, not to mention a lot more demons, so it really must have been powerful if the mere feeling of it's powers was enough to knock Yugi unconscious.* thought everyone.  
  
"Anybody have any idea what Yugi meant by 'something big is coming'? I mean, we already have Naraku, and what could be more powerful than Naraku?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Me, for one. But I doubt that's what Yugi was talking about. Probably just some god or something. No idea whether it'll be any nice or anything, though. It might be a good idea for everybody to take care of any pressing needs before than though." Inuyasha answered. A short pause, as though everyone was expecting something. They were sadly disappointed.  
  
"Well, Wheeler? Aren't you going to say something stupid, like 'Nooo! I don't want to die a virgin!'"  
  
"Shove it, Kaiba." Joey calmly answered, his concentration still glued to the floor. He did not say anything else as he kept watching.  
  
"Oh, boy. This can't be good. I didn't know Joey could even show this much depth, let alone ignore Kaiba. Granted, Kaiba does not seem to be acting quite normal as well." Miroku whispered to Sango.  
  
"Yeah, I know how you mean. Yugi had better wake up soon, I don't know how long Joey can handle this, he seems so upset." She replied They soon found an exit from the tunnels into the world above. Yugi had still not awoken, though the Senri Eye symbol on his forehead did flash momentarily in the light.  
  
*****************  
  
The Three waited. Their servant now knew what to do, and would soon complete his task. They ate more popcorn.  
  
Whoo! What a rush! I just finished all of my cake, so that means: YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY, YOU OF THE BAKED-GOODS-DISADVANTAGED! HAHAHAHAHAHA! And let me tell you, it was a lot of cake.  
  
P.S. A sign of the impending apocalypse: IO2 Technologies has developed a working prototype image projector that places an image in thin air. The resolution is pretty bad, and you only have a choice of monochrome off- white and a really weird shade of blue for projection purposes. My point is that, in several years (certainly within most of our lifetimes, barring tragic accidents, or you being really, really old or diseased), it would be all too easy to have something not unlike the duel disks and stadiums so beloved by lovers of the Yugioh anime. It might be a while before they look any good though, and no word on whether they'll be able to synthesize sounds or smells like Kaiba's duel disk system. Only down side so far, is that they cost over $22,000, so it will be a while before we can have elementary schoolers dueling in the streets and blocking traffic with Blue- Eyes-White-Dragons and Kuribos. Highschoolers on the other hand. . .  
  
P.P.S. The Tech TV website is having a contest to design an "anime style RPG" using suggestions e-mailed to them based on several basic screenshots and concept art. Since my computer acts weird when I try to type the site address, just go to techtv.com and search for "anime RPG" using the site specific search engine. Entries for chapter one are due October 17, and you will need to check the guidelines out, so get cracking, my little otaku- monkies! 


	16. Joey's Crisis

I HAVE RETURNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's been almost a month, but I HAVE RETURNED!!!!!!!!!!!! And I think I'm kinda high on Halloween candy, too (as though you lot aren't). But still, I can't help but be kinda ticked, I mean THREE reviews for my last chapter? And one of them was mine! Why can't you be like the reviewers from my other story and flood me with your praise and undying devotion to my empi-. . . cause? On with the story!  
  
Chapter 16: Joey's Crisis (I honestly don't know what I could say here)  
  
It was several hours of trekking through the forest after they had exited the caverns, and everyone was very worried about their friend with the weird hair. Yugi still hadn't woken up from his faint, though he did occasionally mumble barely intelligible warnings, as though he were watching some gigantic battle a long way away. It was almost night when the group spotted the smoke. "InuYasha? Can you tell whether that's the smoke of another raided village or can we actually expect some help there?" Miroku inquired.  
  
"Heh, I think we're actually in luck for once, guys. I haven't smelled any blood yet, and I haven't sensed any demons since we left the cave."  
  
"Yay! No more tree bark! No more tree bark! Yay! Yay! Yay!"  
  
"Shippo, since when have you had to eat tree bark?"  
  
"Joey told us we were all out of food when we were camping before we were captured, so he told me I'd have to eat tree bark."  
  
"JOEY! WE ARE NOT OUT OF FOOD!"  
  
"I wanted some more fish, so I lied. Happy, Sango?"  
  
"Joey, I know that you are upset about Yugi, but that is hardly any reason to be so mean!"  
  
"Wrong, Kagome. It is a reason. I don't normally fight girls, but you are treading on thin ice. Just leave it at that."  
  
"Guys, can we just calm down a little? We're almost to the village. When we get there, we can get the town doctor to look at Yugi and see if he can help him at all." interrupted Miroku, narrowly averting disaster.  
  
When the gang did get to the town, Miroku did his usual act, and the local innkeeper was more than happy to let the group stay in his (now "exorcised") establishment. The local doctor did not seem to know what exactly was wrong with Yugi, and as near as he could tell, Yugi was just heavily asleep and refused to wake up. He found no signs of physical trauma, so all he could do was pour some medicine down his throat, and do a bit of acupuncture (Joey was far from pleased at the thought of some quack sticking pins into his best friend, but he was kept calm by the others). The doctor agreed to let him stay with the others at the inn, but told them that if anything happened during the night, they were to see him immediately, and to check with him in the morning no matter what.  
  
During dinner( well, more like a banquet, considering how gullible the innkeeper was) Joey was still pretty quiet, and even Kaiba was a little disturbed by the boy's grim mood, and even more so by the amount that he ate, which was nowhere near Joey's usual choke inducing pace. They managed to force some gruel down Yugi's lips without him gagging, and soon they were all asleep.  
  
*********************************  
  
"No! Don't do it! There's no reason to fight each other! Don't listen to what you're told! They are lying to you! Please, stop! OOOOOOOOSSIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRIIIISSSSSS!!!!"  
  
*********************************  
  
Sensing some sort of disturbance in the force, Joey woke up, and noticed how sweaty Yugi was, and that he seemed to have been thrashing about under his blanket. He also noticed how his friends lips were moving, screaming in silence. "Is something the matter Yugi? What are you talking about, man? I just hope it isn't something bad." he said, before he went back to sleep.  
  
*********************************  
  
"No! Thoth! Don't! Why do you believe them! They aren't your enemies! Listen to me! Please! As one gamer to another, I'm begging you to STOP! Please!"  
  
*********************************  
  
When morning broke, Yugi wasn't where he had been laid to sleep.  
  
*********************************  
  
The Three were not pleased about this intrusion into their plans. This pest that had dared attempt to stop them was becoming most annoying, if only in its existence. After thinking about for a while though, they were actually quite pleased. It had been far too long since anything had even recognized the threat they posed. Their numerous minions would also be pleased, for now they had a purpose. The Three finished the popcorn.  
  
Alright people, this is where things get screwy. If you have not already started reading my other stories, DO SO. NOW MORTALS! And for those of you who happen to have an inkling of what I may have planned, well, you may actually be right, since I'm not to worried about secrecy now, but please don't go gabbing about it everywhere, if only to annoy those who haven't figured it out.  
  
P.S. If you guys want to see some of the stuff I've been working for on school just ask in your review, I recently had to do a short story, and it's a lot longer than any given chapter here. And hey, it IS a crossover. 


	17. Where, Oh Where Has My PointyHaired Midg...

Greetings, friends! Humanoids! Beings who I share an existence with! Good gods, that sounded stupid. Maybe it's because I HAVE ONLY GOTTEN TWO REVIEWS FOR MY LAST CHAPTER!!! GRAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! (continues to mutter and grumble like a deranged animal). Alright. I feel better now. Breathe, king, breathe. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. There. I have found my center. I have found balance. I. . . seem to have found a grilled cheese sandwich. I HATE GRILLED CHEESE! GRAAAAAAAHHHHH! On with the story!  
  
Chapter 17: Where, Oh Where Has My Pointy-Haired Midget Gone? (those things don't grow on trees, you know)  
  
"Crap." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Shit." said Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Oh no!" said Kagome.  
  
"Oh, candy mister! Thank you!" said Shippo, across the street, who hadn't found out that Yugi was missing. Unsurprisingly, he too said something bad when he found out what had happed during the night. Surprisingly, not even I can type it for fear of soccer moms suddenly storming my castle with pitchforks and torches when they learn that I am the one responsible for teaching their child about it (Seto must have done some remedial training with Shippo about how to curse while they were still stuck in the caverns).  
  
"Shippo! Where did you learn that word?!" asked Sango.  
  
"Seto said it when he was talking about- mff! Mmfffmf!" Kaiba, sensing that Joey was not in a good mood, decided that it was best if he did not know what Seto had told Shippo about him.  
  
"That is not something we need to discuss here, Shippo. Here's some more candy."  
  
"Yay! Yay! Yay! I like candy!"  
  
"Ugh! Fine, I give up! Seto, teach the poor kid everything you know about being a potty-mouthed jerk! But right now, I think we have some more pressing matters to see to here! We have to find Yugi!" exclaimed Kagome. Joey, who had remained silent throughout all of this, still stood in front of Yugi's empty pallet. If anyone had bothered to look, they might have seen a small tear in the corner of his eye.  
  
*********************  
  
"YUGI! WHERE AR YA, YA POINTY HAIRED MIDGET!? IF YA CAN HEAR US, SCREAM OR SOMETHING!" Inuyasha hollered for the twentieth time, still to no avail. He had picked up Yugi's scent easily enough; the boy's hair gel had a strong and distinctive smell, and it should have stayed up for hours. The problem was that after about a half hour of tracking his trail, everything seemed to disappear. The only thing left was a faint whiff of sand, and Inuyasha had no clue as to how that had got there, since they were miles away from any beaches, and deserts were practically unheard of in feudal Japan. He was also annoyed that he could only smell the boy. Everyone had automatically assumed that Yugi had been kidnapped, but for the life of him, Inuyasha could not smell anything, demonic or human, that might have carried him off. The half-demon was completely stumped.  
  
After a while, Kilala came back to Sango. She had no idea where the kitsune had been all this time, since she had been missing since before even Yugi and his friends had shown up. She was happy though, and she could now search the sky along with Miroku on his badger demon friend (. crap. I forgot the badger's name. and I am only assuming that it is, in fact, a badger to begin with. A little help would be appreciated here), who had also showed up recently, and was currently floating in the air as a big yellow balloon thingy (anybody know what the actual term for that thing is either? I know it's just the badger in a different form, but "balloon" doesn't quite pack the . . . poetic "oomph" I was hoping for). They were having just as hard of a time searching for Yugi as well. The area was not as heavily wooded as it could have been, but there just wasn't any sign of the boy. Certainly not that they could see.  
  
Kaiba was traipsing around on a Nightmare, another one of his monsters. The beast looked like a horse, except it was on fire, and the creature was very fast. He went and searched in the woods opposite of Inuyasha, just because he didn't want to be with the half-breed, and he thought Yugi might have circled around. Or something. He didn't really explain what he was hoping to do to Kagome, who was still at the village with Shippo in case Yugi actually wound up back there, and because none of the others wanted her to get in any trouble if they found whatever had taken Yugi.  
  
Joey. . . had also seemingly disappeared. He had left shortly after everyone went off in search of Yugi, and Kagome hadn't seen him since. She could only guess that he had gone off to search for his friend alone, or had gone off somewhere to grieve in privacy. Either way, she did not want to be the one who disturbed the teen at a time like this, for Joey had become increasingly surly and mean since they had left the cavern, and even though she knew that Joey would never hurt her, she also did not want to press her luck if she caught the boy at a bad time.  
  
**************************  
  
He continued to walk. He knew that his enemies- everyone's enemies- were close to their first victory, and the only thing that could be done to stop them was to get to his destination and stop it himself. It would not be easy, and it may not even prevent things, but he had to do it, nevertheless. It would most likely just slow things down for a bit, but time was power. On more than one occasion had he won just because he had managed to get himself more time, and he hoped that things would work out again this time. He walked more, further into the desert, thinking of his friends.  
  
And yet more of this mysterious new player. Curiouser and ever more curiouser, hmmm? Just who is this desert hiker? Why is he hiking through the desert? Where, exactly IS this desert? Why do I seem to be getting fewer and fewer reviews now? WHY ARE YOU NOT READING BOTH STORIES?! 


	18. A New Leg of the Journey

Come friends! I greet you here! Or, well. . . really just the THREE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY LAST CHAPTER! Everybody else can go [censored for content, time, and for the necessity of keeping the computer from melting]. Needless to say, I am. . . displeased. Show some sympathy for a writer every now and then, please. That being said, how was Turkey Day everybody? Let me tell you, it is a sad say indeed when the guys make a better turkey than everybody else. And better mashed potatoes, and better gravy, and better stuffing, and better green bean casserole. Anyway, On with the story!  
  
Chapter 18: A New Leg of the Journey (ahh, man, not another one! Isn't one enough?)  
  
Joey. . . was not happy. First, his best friend is caught in a coma. Then, that same friend mysteriously disappears. And all the while, he could tell just how mean he was becoming. He could still remember all the times that he had saved Yugi's life, like when Kaiba was still a megalomaniac, and Joey was the one who defeated the mercenaries Kaiba had hired to kill Him, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and even Tristan's little brother, who had been there by accident. When all those miscellaneous thugs, crooks, and generally un- nice people had repeatedly tried to kill just about everybody that Joey was a friend of. Sure, he was a little freaked out that his friend was also the host of an ancient Egyptian pharaoh, and that most of the people hat he eventually had to deal with were powerful magicians and psychopaths with varying degrees of dementia. But the way he saw it, that just meant more asses to kick. And he greatly enjoyed giving a good ass kicking.  
  
He did not know why Kaiba had decided to bring him and Yugi along with him into the Japan's version of the middle ages, and he still did not know just what everybody was supposed to do while they were there. He was still beating himself up because he felt that he had finally let his friend down. And who was to say that he was wrong?  
  
***************************  
  
Inuyasha and the others had given up trying to find Yugi, and had returned to the village to see if anybody else had found a trace of their oh-so-cute- living-shampoo-and-hair-gel-commercial.  
  
"Sand, you say, Inuyasha? That is. . . quite curious indeed."  
  
"What? You find something else, than, Miroku? Maybe some wizard created a golem or something, that's the only thing I can think of that would only smell of sand and not of anything else."  
  
"Not as such. But It is beginning to sound more and more like Yugi wasn't kidnapped at all. I guess I probably should have mentioned this earlier, but I would not be surprised if this was some new power of his puzzle or something. It would not be the first time that kid did the impossible."  
  
"Kaiba is probably correct. The way it sounds, maybe Yugi was able to open a portal of his own, not unlike your machine, Kaiba. Egypt is a very sandy place, right Kagome?"  
  
"Hey! Yeah, it is! That does make sense, I guess. Maybe Yugi found a way home or something!"  
  
"I believe that that may very well be the case. The question remains, though: how do we get to where Yugi is?"  
  
Suddenly showing up out of nowhere, Joey pops up and surprises everyone with the biggest grin that they had ever seen, even before the problem with the disappearing midget. "Hey-hey! Guys, you are not gonna believe this! Do the words: Mysterious, ethereal portal into a desert-like region sound good to ya?" he asked.  
  
"Let me guess," said Kaiba, "you found one? And now you are suggesting that we go through it, into unknown danger, on a no doubt VERY perilous journey, through a desert, no less, with only a half breed demon with a magic sword, a lecherous monk, a ninja girl, a modern day school girl, a weird dog/fox demon thing that can go from cute and fluffy one minute, to tear-your- throat-out scary, a modern day Japanese street punk with a magic gauntlet that he can use to summon monsters and play spells, and one of the richest people in the world with an attitude as big as his fortune with the same sort of gauntlet, to barge on through, rescue the reincarnation of a pharaoh WHO WENT THERE PRESUMABLY OF HIS OWN WILL, *and* do who knows what else?"  
  
"Damn strait." Joey answered.  
  
"Good. 'Cause I like those odds." said Inuyasha.  
  
*************************  
  
Everyone sensed the power that created it. None of them, not even The Three, Not even Mister-Voice-in-the-Dark, nor Naraku, or anybody else could have conceivably missed it. Except for, Kuwabara, because he was to busy pigging out at a weird buffet.  
  
IT IS OFFICIAL! Yes! Yes! Yes! You knew it, and if you did not know it, You should have! I told you on NUMEROUS occasions to read both stories, and if you still haven't, than there is nothing I can do to help you. Until next chapter, I must bid you: adieu . 


	19. Revelations, Past and Present

Ahhh... it truly does feel good to be back, my friends. Those of you who remain, anyway. I deeply apologize for the inconvenience my hiatus caused all of you, but I simply was not able to keep up with school, homework, and life in general. You need not fear anymore, however, because as you can clearly see, I am here, once again. I have been plotting and thinking all this long time what I would do for this story, and now, I am ready to finally implement it. Not everything will be revealed here, but as the story goes on, you may begin to be able to piece things together, however slowly.... ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Chapter 19: Revelations, Past and Present (BAUM-BAUM BAAAAAUUUUUUM)  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm hungry!"  
  
"You want sand, Shippo? We have lots of yummy sand."  
  
"Sand isn't yummy, Inuyasha, and I don't appreciate your blindly assuming that I will believe everything I am told!" barked the little fox demon, obviously miffed by Inuyasha's condescending comment. Everyone else just ignored their bickering, since it was just a repeat of the same conversation they had heard for the last several days while trekking through the desert.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
"Hey guys! Is that a pyramid!?"  
  
"That's what it looks like, Kagome. It must be quite large, though, it looks huge, and we must still be hundreds of miles away."  
  
"Damn.... I've seen mountains smaller than that thing..." Inuyasha muttered under his breath, clearly as much in awe of the gargantuan monument as everyone else. Kaiba was struck dumb by the sight of it, it was bigger than any skyscraper or monument he had ever seen or built as well. Joey, on the other hand, was just dumb.  
  
"Uhhh.... aren't pyramids supposed to like... be pointy at the top?" asked the blonde. Everyone soon noticed that he did, indeed, have a point. Instead of the usual pointy apex of an average pyramid, there was instead what looked to be a crescent moon shaped impression at the top, as though it was originally there to hold something what must have been dozens of miles in the air.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
It was several days more before the travelers finally reached the pyramid Kagome had spotted. Miroku was right, it really was hundreds of miles away, and it really was dozens of miles tall. When they finally stepped inside the big door, they were amazed at the destruction they saw. Dozens of obliterated statues littered the floor of the chambers they walked through, and they felt very uneasy whenever they caught sight of a still intact head, and looked at where the eyes were, even though there was nothing to them.  
  
The pyramid was completely silent all the time, and everyone was doing their best subconsciously to keep that silence intact. Except for Joey, who regularly breathed much too loudly for the comfort of the others, and his constant sneezing as he kicked up clouds of dust rang out across the chambers like gunshots.  
  
Several minutes more of exploring, and looking at the strange carvings that were scattered across the walls, floor, and ceiling, and they found a staircase, leading down into the dark. The statues they had seen everywhere were now strangely absent, and no one really knew what to think.  
  
They were quite surprised at what they saw. For once, even Joey's reaction could not be blamed on his vapidity, especially since the expression was identical to Inuyasha's, Kagome's, Miroku's, Shippo's, and even Kilala's.  
  
------------------------ -------  
  
The three were stunned at what they saw. Everything they had worked so hard for, all but demolished before their eyes. They knew they needed to move quickly.  
  
Well, guys... whadaya think? Is it up to my usual high standards? 


End file.
